1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays connect media between users and information. The display market increases as information technology develops. Accordingly, utilization of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, electrophoretic displays (EPDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs) increases. Recently, demand for display panels has expanded not only for flat display panels, but also for flexible display panels capable of folding in various directions. However, flexible display devices may have low lateral visibility, white angular dependency (WAD), and luminescent efficiency as emitted light may only project or emit outward (e.g., from the display surface) and not from lateral surfaces.